


Ron's struggle with Harry's journey to happiness

by SilentDreamer



Series: Soulmate Verse [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDreamer/pseuds/SilentDreamer
Summary: Ron's view that develops through my oneshot stories LIKE A SOULMATE JUST A LITTLE DARKER and CAN I KILL MY SOULMATE. Ron can be reasonable after all.First posted on my ff.net account Iwantmytoast
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Wednesday Addams/Harry Potter
Series: Soulmate Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Ron's struggle with Harry's journey to happiness

Okay, here we go again. Writing this instead of finishing up my dissertation that is due in a week. I guess I like living dangerously.

The characters and worlds obviously don't belong to me. Just the way I made them interact with each other.

No one proofread this, so if you find mistakes or you hate it for some reason or another comment below, if it's constructive I've might just change what I've written.

Oneshot- Ron's view on CAN I KILL MY SOULMATE/ LIKE A SOULMATE JUST A LITTLE DARKER

Ron, despite always having claimed to be Harry Potters best friend knew that he often hadn't been a good friend. Hermione his girlfriend (he still couldn't believe that she actually put up with him) had always been the better friend to Harry. So when Harry went on traveling the world after his defeat of Voldemort he knew he had to let him go, be a good friend to Harry. But he was worried, Harry got himself in trouble often enough. But Harry always survived with and without him. He couldn't complain, not to him, not to Harry who had always been there for him. So he would continue to be there for Harry and if Harry needed him to stay home because Harry needed time for himself than he would have to accept that.

For once Hermione had been less accepting than Ron. But he had managed to convince Hermione that it was natural that Harry needed to find himself. Although that didn't mean that he didn't worry any less, when Harry had left on his tour. In the beginning he had written home to them quite often, but then his letters came less and less. Both Ron and Hermione had almost left in search of him when they realized Harry was learning dark magic. Ron had grown up with the knowledge that all dark magic was bad, evil. You were to stay away, far, far, far away from it. The only reason that had held him and Hermione back in the end, was that the letter had sounded so content. Harry had never in his life been just content, there had always been another negative emotion in the background, fear, anger, annoyance, sadness. So, he stayed, he didn't go after Harry. Of course he and Hermione worried, they would always worry but they stayed, they had promised Harry after all to leave him wander the world alone. So, he threw himself into his new job, helping George in the joke shop, while Hermione went to some muggle university foxfort or something like this. Muggles were so weird.

Later after he found out that George and earlier Fred had actually used quite a bit of dark magic in their creation of pranks, he once again realized that parseltonge was a dark talent after all. He was scared stiff, but he also realized (he wasn't dumb after all, despite what most people thought), that being able to speak parseltonge might not have just been a side effect of the Horcrux, but maybe Harry might just be a dark Wizard after all. Later that night when he shared his thoughts with Hermione that maybe Harrys moods had been so bad in fifth year not just because of the horcrux, Umbridge and the publica opinion of him, but also because he had been forced to perform light spells only despite being a dark wizard.

All that didn't mean that Ron, was suddenly okay with Harry turning dark. It was still dangerous and potentially evil. If he hadn't been such a bad friend before he might have just gone and taken Harry home forced him to stay away from the dark, forced him to be light. But he had been a bad friend before, he wasn't certain which decision was worse, deciding to do nothing even if that meant supporting Harry, or forcing his against his will away from the darkness. Harry shouldn't have to face any more darkness. He had enough darkness in his life. Harry deserved to be happy, which in the end it all came back to. If Harry was happy with his decisions, if he was happy despite or even because of dark magic he would support it. He would probably even support Harry if he would turn into the next dark lord, although that would probably stretch his willingness very far. He really hoped that Harry wouldn't go that far, he hadn't liked war and he didn't really want another.

It might have been another half year or so after Ron had come to that conclusion, when Hermione had suddenly gotten a message, via bat of all things. It was kind of funny to be honest that Harry had send a bat of all things, to Hermione at her muggle university. Oxport was it? Anyhow, her muggle friends faces' must have been hilarious when the bat fell into Hermione's lap. He had wondered at first how a tiny bat could carry a whole letter, yes magic of course, but still there was a reason owls usually carried letters not bats. Turns out Harry had send Hermione a telliphone? phellitone? number. Hermione was incredibly excited to hear her best friends voice again, while he thought the muggle contraption a little bit weird, what kind of magic had the muggles managed to develop to speak with someone half way across the world, couldn't they use a good old floo?

Hermione had dialled the number into her portable phellitone, and a deep grone woke him out of his thoughts. "Uhm, Hello? Harry send this number? Who am I talking to?" she spoke into the apparatus. Another groan sounded from the muggle contraction. "Hermione, are you sure this is working correctly" Ron suddenly spoke. Hermione glared at him, "of course this is working correctly, you know I've used this a few times by now." Before she could start ranting any longer, a voice spoke from the device. "Hello? It's Harry speaking, who is this?"

"Harry! It's so good to hear from you. We were so worried. How are you doing? And what the hell was that groan in the beginning?" Hermione started firing questions at the muggle contraption. "I'm good", the muggle contraption, eh Harry answered. "Hermione stop worrying, I'm doing really good actually. Is Ron there also?" "Ehm, yes?. I'm here it's just really weird to talk to you without seeing you. Hermione explained that this fellytone thing works a bit like a floo, but it's just weird to not see you Harry." Ron explained. "I'm glad your doing well though." The apparatus laughed "It's telephone Ron". "Ehm, yes, that" he nodded.

"So your probably wondering why I wanted you to call me" the.. Harry said through the contraption. Ron nodded, although Harry probably couldn't see this. Harry continued anyways "I found my soulmate. I know what your thinking, but it was a surprise for me too. Her name is Wednesday, Wednesday Addams that is, she's a witch also if you're wondering. Although she and her family are a little different to anyone I have met before. The groan you hear earlier was the butler actually. Lurch is quite nice, he is part of the family." Harry stopped talking. Hermione immediately used that break, to congratulate him on finding his soulmate. Soulmates were quite rare after all. Harry was a lucky bastard to have found his, Ron thought. "Yes, congrats on finding your soulmate" he interrupted Hermione. "Thanks, Ron" Harry said. "Morticia, Wednesday's mother said you're invited to come visit us, if you'd like" Hermione and Ron looked at each other, "we'd love to" they told the muggle contraption. Hermione added "we'll I can't right now, like I told you in my last letter I started university a while ago but Easter holidays start in three weeks I'm free then" "If you'd like you can come then" Harry answered "You're welcome whenever we've got the space after all. But if you're coming over Easter you might also have to put up with some other Addams family members." "Harry," Hermione interrupted "are you sure we can just turn up like that at your girlfriends house?" "Of course, guests are always welcome here"

In the end they had agreed that Ron and Hermione would portkey over in exactly three weeks and a day and that Harry would send them a portkey via bat. They still hadn't asked why Harry would choose a bat of all things, but they had still been concentrating on other things, so in the end it never came up.

After the phone call Ron realized he had heard of the Addams family before. They were notorious for taking in outcasts, being a little bit on the crazy side without being quite as mad as the Blacks, but most importantly they were powerful. Very powerful. He had once read, yes ha can read, don't be so surprised, that Voldemort had approached the family patriarch during the first wizarding war, but the family hadn't been interested for some reason. Both him and Hermione would have to be extremely careful when they visited Harry. Hermione because she was muggleborn and him because he was from a very light family. He didn't think they were a danger to him and Hermione after all his best mate was practically a part of their family already but with people like that you could never be careful enough. He was happy for his best mate, but he also couldn't help himself and worry about what was to come.


End file.
